Generally, a solid waste involved in the present disclosure includes: industrial solid wastes, domestic wastes, construction wastes, urban sludge, and crop straw wastes. The industrial wastes include, but not limited to, a waste slag, a slag and corner wastes of industrial products. The domestic wastes include, but not limited to, waste papers, waste furniture, used plastic, packaging materials and surplus deteriorating foods, which are produced in daily life. The construction wastes include, but not limited to, cement blocks, bricks and decoration materials produced while old buildings are demolished. The urban sludge includes, but not limited to, sludge produced by sewage treatment, sludge excavated in urban underground projects, and sludge deposited in urban sewage all year round. The crop straw wastes include, but not limited to, rice straw, wheat straw, corn stalk, sorghum stalk, cotton straw, peanut straw, sesame straw, and rape straw. At present, there are many methods to deal with these various types of wastes. However, with the continuous development of the society, the various types of wastes have not been handled well and become increasingly serious social problems and continue to cause harm to the human living environment.
At the same time, various methods for constructing walls are using cement mortar to block bricks into walls, or after the frame structure is built, the wall plates are fixed to the frame structure. These methods must be implemented by professional staff using professional tools and equipment. And the built walls are all base blank walls without any decoration. After the wall is built, if it needs to be renovated and decorated, the building material used for building the wall cannot be used repeatedly for construction and demolition. As a result, a large amount of building materials is wasted, and the disassembled construction waste cannot be decomposed and become new solid wastes, causing environmental pollution.
Therefore, a new recyclable building system needs to be provided.